GC vs OC
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: apa jadinya chaser versus Oc chalice? apalagi ini bukan pertarungan senjata tetapi sebuah kompetesi GaJe dari author? siapakah yang menang? akankah Chaser yang menang atau Oc chalice? Warning : Chalice lagi gila hari ini, makanya cerita dan Summarynya ikutan sarap. /maybe triple-shot/ Read and Review ya?
1. Dangerous Food

Chalice : Chalice, back XD.

Sukuna : Kali ini si chalice ngebuat hal yang berhubungan dengan OC lagi, karena dia suka banget menambah-nambahkan OC, dasar maniak OC *menatap Chalice dengan sinis*

Chalice : Sukuna, itu kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan!

Sukuna : maaf sekali, Chalice-sama. Aku lebih cepat, siapa yang cepat dia yang katakan (?).

Chalice : *keluar asep dikepalanya*

Hikona : sukuna.. *narik Sukuna dari TKP (?)*

Yuna : *ngipasin Chalice agar tidak makin panas ruangannya*

Elesis : jadi, siapa yang disclaimernya?

Amy : dan Warningnya~?

Sukuna : oh,oh aku! Aku yang jadi discalimernya XD. Dan Hikona yang Warningnya

Hikona : *deathglare ke Sukuna*

Sukuna : *masa bodo* Discaimer : Jika Chalice yang punya Grandchase, mungkin Chara GC bukan yang seperti sekarang tapi para OC chalice yang GaJE ini, berterimakasih lah pada tuhan kalau Megaxus yang punya GC XD

Hikona : GaJe, Sarap, TYPO, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OOC, OC tersebar disini, Cacad, kaga nyambung, aneh, kaga jelas maksud ceritanya, alur kecepatan , Dll yang membuat para Reader gila *Hikona di gaplok reader*

Yuna : Happy Reading ya ~

Note : Chalice lagi gila, makanya nih Fic gila, jadi gomen DX.

Note 2 : kebanyakan BGMnya diambil dari lagu-lagu yang bukan grandchase.

~happy Reading~

* * *

Terlihat dimansion GC Elesis dan beberapa chaser yang lainnya hanya cengo.

Gimana kaga.

Ada 5 OC Chalice nyasar di mansion chalice

Dimulai dari :

-Sukuna Shirogane (?) = yang asik-asikkan 'main' bareng Mari dengan cara mau mengotopsi Sieghart ( ini dibilang main?!)

-Hikona Shirogane = membaca buku bareng Arme (?!)

-Yuna Kurogane = jangan ditanya deh... dia... sedang masak atau lebih tepatnya ngehancurin dapur *chalice ditebas*

-Sakura Hareta = ngabantu Lire nanam bunga

-Vanilla Chocolate = bicara dengan gran bareng Zero

"Kalian kenapa ada disini?! Bukannya ada didalam buku sketsa Author?!" teriak Elesis gaje *chalice ditebas*

"eh?oh~ kami disuruh kesini, ada tugas penting buat kami~" ucap Sukuna sambil tetap mengotopsi Sieghart yang mukanya udah puceeet kaya mayat (?).

Beberapa chaser hanya sweadropped.

Tiba-tiba disana terdapat sorotan lampu

* * *

BGM : Pursuing my true self (Reader : lu kata ini persona 4?! / Chalice : kaga~ / Reader : *ngebacok Chalice*)

Munculah chalice memakai baju serba hitam udah kaya orang mau melayat aja *entah kenapa chalice nampar diri sendiri*

"hallo, Chaser yang tercinta~ OC-OC ku yang kaga kalah sarapnya dengan ku!" ucap Chalice sambil memakai mic, alhasil suaranya yang udah kaya di loudspeaker sekarang makin kenceng, alhasil para chaser tepar (?).

Ralat... pada nutup telinga mereka.

"saya akan membuat kompetisi Chara GC VS OC chalice!" ucap Chalice riang

Para chaser hanya cengo.

Para OC (min Sukuna dan Sakura) hanya bengong.

"kompetesi pertama adalaaaah memasak! ini khusus cewe!" ucap Chalice

"jadi pesertanya adalah..." ucap chalice ngeggantung dan mengeluarkan sebuah poster yang besar.

* * *

SFX : JENG! JENG!

Chaser :

-Elesis

-Amy

-Arme

-Lire

-Ley

OC :

-Yuna

-Sukuna

-Sakura

-Vanilla

-Heart

* * *

"umm... Chalice, aku tidak ikut?" tanya Hikona sambil mengakat tangannya

"tentu saja tidak! Ini khusus cewe!" ucap Chalice

"ta,tapi aku..." ucap Hikona terbata-bata

"kau takut masakan mereka hancur karena itu kau ingin ikutan agar para juri tidak tewas, karena kamu pintar masak, begitu?" tanya Chalice memotong perkataan Hikona.

"bu...kan... ta,tapi aku..." ucap Hikona terbata-bata.

"apa itu?" tanya Chalice.

"kaga jadi dah... aku... malu dan takut..." ucap Hikona sambil blushing dan sedikit menurunkan topinya (kaya Naoto di P4 yang suka menurunkan topinya XD)

Semua chaser cowo dan OC cowo Chalice pada cengo dan mukanya blushing ngelihat Hikona Blushing

Ehem, mau tahu kenapa cowo-cowo blushing?

Muka Hikona saat blushing udah kaya cewe, mukanya kan agak manis, apalagi jika pipinya ada bumbu warna merah (?).

'apa yang kami pikirkan?! Diakan cowo! Masa kami suka cowo! Kami bukan gay atau _yaoi_!' batin mereka semua (khusus cowo-cowo) sambil menampar pipi mereka semua agar sadar.

Chalice yang ngelihatnya ikutan blushing.

"KAWAAAIIII , Hikona XD. Jadikan aku mempelai wanita mu!" ucap Chalice sambil meluk Hikona.

"ta,tapi.. aku..." ucap Hikona terbata-bata.

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

-skip time-

"baiklah, yang jadi juri adalah..." ucap Chalice ngegantung

'jangan aku-jangan aku, wahai dewa gaia lindung aku/ wahai dewa thanatos lindungi aku' batin Jin dan Yuri sama sambil berdoa komat-kamit.

' lebih baik aku memilih dirasukin kaze'aze dibanding memakan masakan mereka semua' batin Lass sambil berkeringat dingin dan mukanya udah pucet.

'aku sudah cukup sengsara habis di otopsi Mari dan gadis bertopi itu, semoga aku tidak jadi jurinya.' Batin sieghart.

'aku lebih baik memilih ketimpa pohon dibanding makan masakan mereka' batin Ryan.

'aku lebih memilih disiksa dibanding makan masakan mereka' pikir Ren dan Dio sama sambil bermuka pucet kaya mayat baru keluar dari kuburan (?)

"..." zero hanya fine-fine aja.

'semoga jangan Zero yang terpilih, jika dia terpilih maka aku yang bakal disiksanya' batin Gran sambil nangis (?).

'aku lebih baik jadi bahan eksperimen Yuna-nee dibanding makan masakannya' batin Rye.

'helupe ( saya lupa nama pelayannya Ronan, eh pelayan atau apanya ya?), aku serahkan sisanya untuk mu' batin Ronan sambil menulis surat wasiat (?).

'aku lebih baik pergi saja dari sini dah, dibanding aku mati cepet' batin Rufus dan udah ngacir

'apa? Kompetesi dangdut? Waaah, kaga sabar' batin Azin kaga nyambung.

'dewa thanatos, semoga masakan mereka tidak beracun, kasihan para chara cowo itu' batin Hikona sambil berdoa komat-kamit (Chalice : tumben hikona jadi baik XD *di tembak mati*)

Chalice mengeluarkan 5 dart

Di tempat yang jaraknya sejauh 4 meter (yang pasti tembok) dari Chalice, terdapat sebuah benda yang bulet khusus main dart

Chalice melempar 5 buah dart.

Dan...

Yang menjadi Juri adalah...

* * *

BGM : My silly day

-Jin ( jin : *pundung dipojokan*)

-Yuri ( Yuri : * ikutan Jin pundung dipojokan*)

-Azin ( Azin : Hore! Hore! Bisa nonton dangdut ala mereka XD / Chalice : sejak kapan Azin penggemar dangdut?)

-Ren ( Ren : Ukh! *muka sudah pucet dan langsung menulis surat wasiat*)

-Hikona ( Hikona : aku susah bilang.. aku.. itu... *muka langsung blushing*/ cowo-cowo : *klepek-klepek di TKP (?)* / Chalice : *ikutan blushing ngelihat Hikona*)

"baiklah kalian harus nyiapin bahan sendiri dan buat makanan sendri, waktu mencari 1 jam dan memasak 1 jam! Dimulai!"

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

-supermarket-

-Elesis Side-

"hei, kita masak apa nih?" tanya Elesis

"bagaimana takoyaki saja?" tanya Amy.

"kaga, sup saja" ucap Ley.

"takoyaki!"

"sup!"

"takoyaki!"

"sup!"

"sudah! Cukup, gimana kalau dua-duanya saja digabung jadi satu?" tanya Arme kesal.

"benar juga ya! yasudah ayo cari bahannya!" teriak mereka berdua bersama-sama

"Gurita masih hidup, tepung maizena (?), susu gorgon (?), daging krakos (?),Telur Gorgon (?), lalu! Oh jangan lupa minyak wijen (?)" teriak Amy dan mengambil bahan-bahan.

"daging ayam sehat (?), kepala Medusa (sejak kapan ada medusa di GC?), daun Antoinete (?), mardagora (?), wortel, laba-laba (?), kentang, oh! Kaki queen Harpy jangan lupa!" ucap Ley.

"eit, jangan lupa bubuk mesiu dan Racun tikus" ucap Arme dan mengambil bubuk mesiu dan racun tikus (mau ngebunuh Juri nya ya?)

"jangan lupa, daging dark anmon" ucap Elesis sambil mengambil daging dark anmon.

"ditambah, ulat bulu biar enak" ucap Lire.

"buat apa ulat bulu?" tanya Arme.

"biar ada rasa baru untuk Sup nya" ucap Lire.

"hoo..." mereka hanya ber oh-ria dan pergi mencari bahan lain

Ini bukannya mau masak, lebih tepatnya racun buat ngebunuh juri atau ngebuat ramuan?

Ah, kita pindah saja ke kelompok lain.

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

-Yuna Side-

"Sensei~ kita buat apa?" tanya Sukuna ke Yuna.

"hmm... gimana kita ngebuat dari resep rahasia Kurogane yang diturunkan generasi-kegenerasi" ucap Yuna.

"wow! Apa itu , Sensei?" tanya Sukuna.

"masalahnya aku lupa bahannya" ucap Yuna " namanya adalah kari dicampur daging anmon dibumbu teripang" lanjutnya.

"yasudah, kita bikin versi kita aja kalau lupa" ucap Sakura bijaksana.

"onee-san, tumben pintar melebihi Shiro-chan" ucap Heart bangga pada Sakura.

"terimakasih , Heart-chan" ucap sakura senang.

"Onee-san XD"

"heart XD"

"Onee-san~"

"he—"

"Sakura, sejak kapan kau bisa jadi kekanakan? Bukannya kamu... tsundere?" ucap Chalice tiba-tiba.

"oh, iya,ya" ucap Sakura dan kembali pada dirinya seperti semula.

Semuanya hanya sweadropped berjamaah.

"baiklah, ayo kita nyari bahan-bahannya" ucap Yuna mengkomado.

"aye,aye, sensei!" ucap Sukuna dan memberi hormat kaya tentara (?).

"oke, bagaimana kalau daging anmon berkualitas bagus?" tanya Vanilla dan menunjuk Daging anmon seharga...

**BGM : Velvet Room (author lupa namanya, jadi asal *dibacok reader*)**

1.000.000 GP sepotong .

Yuna, Heart, Sakura. Hanya cengo.

"Aku setuju~~~" ucap Sukuna dan hendak mengambil daging itu.

"HEI! Gimana bayarnya?!" teriak Yuna.

"lho? Yuu-chii kan punya warisan dari ortu anda kan? Kenapa kaga dipakai saja~" ucap Vanilla.

"kaga boleh! Udah beli aja yang murah, gimana kalau beli daging anmon yang ini" ucap Yuna sambil mengambil daging anmon yang udah menghitam (emang hitam kan?) dan sudah ada lalatnya.

Harganya adalah...

**BGM : lagu potong bebek angsa**

3000 GP sepotong.

Heart, Sakura, dan Vanilla hanya cengo.

"kelihatannya itu lebih bagus~~~, dibanding Vanilla-sensei~" ucap Sukuna.

Heart, Vanilla dan Sakura hanya kaget dengan perkataan Sukuna.

'yakin tuh?! Malahan cowo-cowo bakal keracunan makanan jika makan!' batin mereka bertiga.

"uhm... gimana kalau teripang" ucap Vanilla dan mengambil teripang.

"jangan lupa jamur sitake~" ucap Heart dan mengambil jamur sitake.

'ini kan belum musimnya... kok ada jamur sitake disini?' batin semuanya (min sukuna dan Heart)

"tepung maizena! Kopi susu (?)!, Lada hitam (?), sagu, dan kunyit" ucap Sakura dan mengambil barang-barang tersebut.

"jangan lupa~ Ramen~" ucap Sukuna dan mengambil Ramen yang masih hangat.

'dapat dari mana dia?' batin semuanya melihat tersebut (min Sukuna)

"gimana kalau racun kecoak (?)" ucap Yuna dan mengambil racun kecoa.

"jangan lupa balsem!" ucap Vanilla.

"buat apa?" tanya Heart

"biar pedesnya mantap! Kalau cabe mana cukup pedesnya" ucap Vanilla.

"hoo... jangan lupa kecap asin!" ucap Heart.

"dan peluru~" ucap Sukuna

Semuanya hanya cengo, tapi bukannya ada yang protes malah pada masa bodo.

"yap, sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali" komando Yuna.

"oke, sensei~" ucap Sukuna.

"oke, Vice Leader (?)" ucap Sakura.

"oke, Yuu-chii~" ucap Vanilla.

"oke, Yua-chan" ucap Heart.

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

-di tempat yang ditentukan (?)-

"baiklah perlombaan dimulai!" teriak Chalice dan terdengar suara lagu iwak peyek sebagai tanda mulai perlombaan.

BGM : Alamat palsu BY Ayu tek-tek (?)

-Elesis group-

"Ele-chaaan! Guritanya menarik rambutkuuu DX" teriak Amy dan lari kesana kemari

Tiba-tiba muncul Azin sambil megang mic.

Mari kita lihat kondisi Azin sekarang.

-dia memakai Wig sepanjang punggung.

-terdapat bunga bangkai di kepalanya.

-memakai baju yang oh-so-sekseh-sekali

-pakai lipstik merah setebel 5 cm (?!)

-rok sepanjang diatas lutut 3 cm

-pakai eyeshadow terang bagaikan cahaya matahari (?).

-bulu matanya lentik banget XD

"kesana kemari ku melihat Amy lari-lari, Jeng-jeng~" nyanyi Azin sambil joget-joget dangdut.

Ele,Amy, Arme, Ley dan Lire hanya cengo.

'OMG, si Azin kerasukan banci taman lawang lagi?' batin Elesis.

'OMG! Azin cantik banget dibanding ku' batin Amy.

'astajim! Azin itu ternyata dulunya Banci taman lawang yang kabur gara-gara dirazia ya?' batin Arme sambil cengo.

'Azin habis dirazia makanya dia kesini mau joget-joget karena tidak puas joget-joget dipinggir jalan ya?' batin Ley.

'obat Azin habis lagi ya?' batin Lire.

Kita tinggalkan group Elesis yang terganggu karena obat Azin habis *chalice di cekek Azin*

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

-Group Yuna-

**BGM : burn my Dread ( Reader : emang ini P3 ya? / Chalice : iya :3 / Reader : *ngebacok chalice*)**

"Yuu-chii, aku sudah membawa bubuk Mesiu yang buat bom itu" ucap Vanilla habis pergi dari Tempat rahasia para teroris untuk membeli bubuk mesiu yang buat bom.

"terimakasih , Vani-chan~" ucap Yuna.

"seperti biasa, Vani-sensei. Larinya cepet~" ucap Sukuna memuji sambil mengaduk makanan didalam pot.

"baiklah kita mulai memasukin bahan-bahannya" ucap Yuna.

"masukin daging Anmon, Teripang yang masih hidup, cacing, racun kecoa, jamur sitake (atau lebih tepatnya jamur beracun, soalnya itu kelihatan jamur beracun bukan jamur sitake), dan lain-lain" ucap Yuna.

"dan yang terakhir adalah bubuk mesiu" ucap Sukuna dan memasukan bubuk mesiu ke dalam pot.

**BWOOOOS!**

Potnya kebakar.

"hiee! Kebakar!" teriak Heart panik.

"Sakura! Heart saatnya sentuhan terakhir!" teriak Yuna.

"_**blessing!"**_ucap Heart

"_**FrostZ**__"_ ucap Sakura.

(Chalice : udah kaya mau ngebuat ramuan aja, pake sihir-sihir segala =.='')

dan...

**BGM : We are the champion (?).**

Makanan beracun ala Yuna dkk selesai *author dibacok Yuna dkk*

"selesaaai XD" ucap mereka semua sambil bergaya ala miss indonesia (?). (kecuali sakura dan Vanilla)

*sigh* ini udah kaya ramuan aja... pakai sihir-sihir segala...

-skip time-

"saatnya juri menilai! Dimulai dari tim Elesis!" teriak Chalice

"ini dia" ucap Elesis.

Nah, ayo kita lihat tanggepan para juri.

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

BGM : Stigmata

Jin : i-itadikimasu... haup *dimakan*... *tepar dengan mulut berbusa*/ Amy : Kyaaa! Jinny! Siapa yang meracunimu! *panik*

Azin : *mata bling-bling* itadikimasuuuu ! ...

Hening sesaat.

.

.

.

*tepar dengam mata memutih, muka pucet kaya mayat, mulut berbusa*/ all Group Ele : *berdoa* semoga diterima disisinya *muka innocennt*

Yuri : 'Yu,yuko... doakan yayangmu selamat dari siksaan ini' ita-itadikimasu... *berubah menjadi cewe yang super cantik* KYAAAAA! *teriak histeris* / Amy dan Ley : OMG... dia cantik banget jika jadi cewe...

Ren : Sakuraaaa DX, jika aku mati tolong jangan lupakan aku!/ Sakura : (yang tanpa sengaja mendengarnya) eh? Oh, oke *bingung*/ Ren : *makan*...

.

.

.

.

*tepar dengan mulut menganga*/ All group ele : dia keracunan makanan ya? *innocent face*

Hikona : hmm... *dimakan*... ini kurang bumbunya... musti ditambah sedikit garam *nyam-nyam*/ Chalice : ku,kuat bener o_0

"hahahaha... karena... juri-jurinya pada tewas! Diganti dengan Zero! Ronan! Sieghart! Dan Dio!" ucap Chalice

Sieghart : WTH?! Aku masih belum sembuh atas Otopsi udah mau disiksa?! Dosaku apa, author?!

Ronan : *pasrahkan nasib*

Zero : *santai* / Gran : *udah nangis sejadi-jadinya*

Dio : *muka udah pucet duluan*

"nah dimulai sekarang penjuriannya!" teriak Chalice.

"ini~" ucap Sukuna memberikan

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

BGM : lagu suram Bethoven

Sieghart : *muka udah pucet duluan, lalu menelan ludah* se,selamat makan *makan*

.

.

.

.

*tewas sesaat ditempat kejadian Perkara* / Sukuna : Wow~ immortal bisa mati ya~? jika dikasih makanan dari resep rahasia kurogane~? / Elesis : *santai* semoga diterima disisinya / Heart : *memeriksa pengelangan tangan Sieg* kaga apa, dia masih hidup, cuman koma (?) / Ele : cih!

Ronan : i-itadikimasu... *makan langsung pingsan* / Sukuna : Ronie-chan? Hallo? Apakah kau masih hidup? *menendang-nendang Ronan yang pingsan*/ Vanilla : Ron-chii mati? / Sakura : kelihatannya tidak, dia masih hidup, tenang saja, Ele-chan / Elesis : *yang sudah mau menebas Sukuna* eh? Apa hu-hubungannya dengan ku! / Sukuna : tsundere Ele-chan, bangkit~ aaaw~/ Elesis : *mau menebas Sukuna*

Dio : se-selamat makan... *makan langsung jadi serigala yang super cute*/ Heart : imutnya :3 *meluk dio*/ Sukuna : huwaaaa! Aku tidak kuat ngelihat benda imuuuut~~~ *meluk Dio*/ Sakura : ...*muka blushing* kawai *meluk Dio*/ Vanilla : Dio-chiii jadi imuuut! Vai-chii mau meluk! *meluk Dio*/ Dio : *seneng di peluk cewe* / Yuna : Kawaaaai :3 *death hug Dio*/ Dio : *sesak nafas* / Ley : *cemburu lalu mengeluarkan Gargolye / Ren : *ngeluarin para Roh untuk ngebunuh Dio*/ Ryukito : *ngasah rapiernya*/ Dio : *kabur sambil dikejer gargolye, Ren, Ryukito dan Yuna dkk

Zero : *ngelihat nasib teman-temannya* Gran, makan lah, aku masih kenyang / Gran : WTF?! Ke,kenapa aku?! / Zero : makan saja, pasti enak, kalau gak nurut... *puppy eyes* aku tidak akan menemaninmu ke WC (?) lantaran takut sama Mari (?) / FG Zero : *klepek-klepek ngelihat puppy eyes Zero* / Gran : *terpesona akan puppy eyes Zero* / Chalice : emang ini yaoi!? Dan sejak kapan Gran bisa ke WC?! / Gran : *makan (?), langsung matanya memutih dan entah apa nasibnya yang pasti dia memuai (?)*/ Zero : *santai-santai aja*

Hikona : hmm... rasanya pedas sekali... kebanyakan cabe atau balsem, mustinya sedikit, Yuna-sensei/ Yuna : oh, oke / Sukuna : Hikona, memang hebat dalam mengkritik makanan XD / Sieghart yang bangkit dari kubur (?) : SANTAI AMAD! PADAHAL MASAKAN MEREKA UDAH KAYA RACUN! *dihajar Yuna dkk*

₰**CHASER VS OC₰**

" karena hasilnya 1 : 1 maka... kontes masakan tidak ada yang menang!" teriak Chalice.

Semua peserta sudah pada nyiapin senjata mereka.

Elesis yang sudah menyiapkan dual swordnya.

Arme yang sudah memegang battle staffnya

Ley yang sudah menyiapkan apa namanya author lupa *author di tabok Ley dan butlernya*

Lire yang sudah menyiapkan Bownya

Amy sudah membawa biolanya.

Yuna yang sedang dudukin Death sctyenya (?) dengan aura membunuh

Heart dan Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan long staffnya (?)

Sukuna yang sudah mengasah Pedangnya.

Vanilla yang sama kaya Sukuna, cuman mengasah katananya.

Author yang sudah tinggal nunggu waktunya tiba.

"ehem... saatnya mengambil langkah aman.. langkah seribu! Alias NGACIIIIIR!" teriak Chalice dan langsung hilang.

Elesis dkk dan Yuna dkk langsung mengejar Chalice.

Sedangkan Chalice versi darknya (?) ngelihat chalice diuber-uber, hanya membiarkannya sambil minum teh dengan damai.

"damainya dunia..."ucapnya santai dengan gaya cool (Chalice ngarep banget)

"mau, nambah tidak, Dark-san?" tanya Chalica.

"aku mau makan sarden" ucap Chalice Dark Version sambil bertopang dagu

Chalica segera ke dapur untuk memasakn sarden.

**~TBC~**

* * *

Chalice : *pundung*

Y (teman yang pasti cewe) : astaga... bener-bener diambil hati ya, candaan kami?

Chalice : *mata bersinar-sinar* jadi 3 hari yang lalu cuman bercanda?

V (cewe) : tentu saja XD, dan kau juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan si O (cewe) kan kau tahu sendiri dia suka mafaatin orang dan kau tahu si M (cewe) itu kaya gimana? karena kau dekatin mereka jadi kami sedikit memusuhi mu :D

I (cewe) : kami tahu kau terlalu natural tapi...

Chalice : ?

I, V, Y, R, P (cewe) : KAGA USAH TERLALU NATURAL, BAKA CHALICE!

Chalice : *cengo sambil angguk-angguk*

I, V, Y, R, P : *pergi*

Chalice : *happy* baiklah~ tolong Reviewnya ya~~~

Nah, minna tunggu saja kontes kedua dari Chalice,~

Judul chapnya : 

Boy Chaser VS Boy OC

Siapa yang sudah menunggunya tolong Review ya~~~

Mind to Review?

Or 

To be silent Reader?

Maaf jika ceritanya gaje~ saya soalnya lagi sarap hari ini XD (All : bukannya udah sarap dari dulu?)


	2. Gombalan Maut

Latar tempat : Stage TalkShow (?)

Chalice : *masuk stage dengan gaya miss indonesia (?)* hai semua XD.

All (min Sukuna, Mari, Zero ) : 'cih, dia datang lagi?! Padahal kami gak ngarep dia datang lagi kesini'

Sukuna : Cha-chaaan~ *meluk Chalice*

Chalice : dibanding banyak curcol~ Darkside-chan~ Disclaimer~

Chalice DarkSide : maaf aku lagi punya hasrat pengen ngebuat cerita shounen-ai *innocent face*

All (kecualinya sama) : se-sejak kapan Chalice jadi pencinta Fujoshi?! 0_o

Sukuna : Fujoshi~?

Chalice : hei! Aku belum cukup umur ngebuat hal berbau fujoshi (Yaoi)!

Darkside : *tidak peduli dan langsung ngacir sambil bawa kabur laptop*

Kagemi (DarkSide Aoi) : *ngikutin chalice Darkside* Dark-samaaaa, wait a meee DX.

Kageha (darkSide Aoki) : *ngikutin Chalice DarkSide*

Chalice : kembalikan laptopkuu DX, aku tidak begitu bisa ngebuat fic dari hapeee DX, dan jangan ngebuat Fujoshi Dark-saaaan DX, Kagehe, Kagemi! Tolong hentikan Dark-saaan! *ngejer DarkSide*

Kagehe & Kagemi : *tetap setia pada Dark makanya Chalice tidak dipedulikan*

DarkSide : maaf-maaf saja, Kagehe dan Kagemi kubuat saat kau dalam Versi dark, jadi mereka lebih setia padaku *masih bawa kabur Laptop*

Chalice : Aoi! Aoki! Help!

Aoi & Aoki : *main poker bareng Kurosaki bersaudara*

Chalice : *nangis di cuekin sambil ngejer sisi gelapnya yang kadang-kadang sudah kaya orang kerasukan *

All (sama) : *sweadropped*

Sukuna : *nari ala cheer leader* Chalice GO!GO! CHALICE! GO! CHALICE GO!GO! CHALICE GO!

Skip saja hal gak penting ini...

Disclaimer : GC bukan milik saya, tapi kalau megaxus mau kasih saya terima dengan ihklas XD *ditabok Megaxus*

Warning : GaJe Sudah di update sampai maximun, Sarap, TYPO menyebar dimana-mana, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, OOC, OC tersebar disini, Cacad, kaga nyambung, aneh, kaga jelas maksud ceritanya, alur kecepatan,Lebay, bahasa 3 bendera (?), sedikit Cross , Dll yang membuat para Reader gila *chalice di gaplok Reader*

**Note : sama kaya chap sebelumnya yang pasti XD.**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

"oi, chalice. Sekarang kita harus apa?" tanya para chaser (kecuali yah... kalian pasti tahu lah)

Para OC (min Oc-OC yang datar-datar) mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"tidak ada apa-apa, oi cowo-cowo. Ikut aku, semuanya!" perintah Chalice.

Para cowo-cowo mengikutin Chalice dengan pandangan bingung.

Yang cewe-cewe hanya bingung sambil tetap di kamar Author yang super sempit itu DX alhasil mereka desak-desakkan kaya udah di dalam bus saja.

Ralat... Mansion Chaser saja deh... nanti rumah chalice hancur karena chalice udah nemuin the Forggoten Ocnya (?) yang ia buat dulu semasa kelas 1-6 XD.

Total semua Ocnya adalah...

Jangan ada yang kaget ya...

Umm... kaga saya kasih tahu deh, malas nyebutin semuanya, bisa-bisa tangan chalice encok (?), tapi kalau ada yang mau, tinggal PM kan saja saya XD

* * *

**-in place chalice-**

**BGM : lets dance together [melly]**

"ini dimana?" tanya Yuri.

"ini ada di stage. Aku akan memilih 5 cowo chaser (karena chasernya dikit) dan 8 cowo OC" ucap Chalice.

Dan chalice memencet salah satu tombol diruangan itu dan muncul Ina dari dynasti warrior atau apa ya? saya lupa soalnya ps2nya rusak dan udah lama kaga main. :p gara-gara main gila-gilaan (Yuna : maklum, chalice dan saudaranya seorang gamer gila, sampai-sampai PS2nya udah keluar asep gara-gara mereka main non stop tanpa tidur *buka aib* *di hajar ?, Chalice, dan BlazingKnight*

"ada apa sih, Gamer gila?" tanya ina kesel.

( Vanilla : Gimana kga kesel? Chalice kalau main dynasti warrior atau apa yang ada inanya pasti dia pake sampai-sampai inanya mati melulu :p *buka aib* *dicekek Chalice lalu cekek bales*)

"kau panah setiap poster-poster yang banyak itu, 5 dibagian chaser dan 8 bagian OC" terang chalice.

"ooh..." Ina hanya mengagap santai dan memanah 5 chaser dan 8 OC.

Yak yang kena adalaaaah :

* * *

BGM : Opa Ganggam style [PSY]

Chaser :

-Sieghart

-Ronan

-Lass

-Jin

-Rufus

OC :

-Yuri

-Akito

-Azusa

-Juno

-Kei

-Yukki

-Sheiji

-Ichirou

* * *

Semua chaser dan OC yang terpilih (kecuali, Rufus dan Juno,) sudah keringat dingin dan mempunyai firasat buruk.

"ki,kita disuruh apa?" tanya mereka.

"oooh~ gampang kok~ yaitu adalah..."

Semuanya udah deg-degan (min yang tadi)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NGEGOMBAL CEWE-CEWE YANG ELU SUKAI SAMPAI KLEPEK-KLEPEK (?) DAN NYATAKAN CINTA PADA CEWE YANG ELU SEMUA SUKAI! ATAU CEWE YANG ELU SUKAI MENYATAKAN SUKA PADA ELU SEMUA!" teriak Chalice pakai Toa mesjid Versi jumbo dengan logat bahasa gaul.

Sieghart yang kebetulan telinganya ada didepan Toa chalice alhasil langsung tepar (darkSide : kasihan amet lu, sieg. Tapi EGP, yang penting buat Fujoshi dulu~/ Chalice : *jambak rambut Dark*jangan! Kan belum cukup umur DX / DarkSide : tenang, bukan 'Rated : M' kok :D/ Chalice : tapi bukan masa- *Di timpuk Palu besar sama Kagemi alhasil langsung tepar*)

"EKH!?" teriak Azusa dan Akito yang diantara OC-OC chalice, Azusa dan Akito dikenal sebagai Tsundere (?), Yandere (?) dan Pemalu (?).

"WHAT The—" teriak Ichirou dan para chaser (min Jin)

"hehehehe~~~ kasihan sekali kaliaaan~" Azin malah cengir-cengir GaJE dan mengejek *Di hajar*

"hmm... Mitch, seneng kaga ya jika ku gombalin~" ucap Sheiji cengar-cengir kaya orang idiot *chalice di masukin ke lobang neraka*

"hmm... Amy pasti seneng ku gombalin~" ucap Jin happy

"Dewa Thanatos ,semoga saja Yuko kaga ngebunuhku jika dia tidak suka di gombalin" ucap Yuri sambil berdoa komat-kamit ( Chalice : dasar penganut agama Thanatos (?) *swt*)

"semoga saja Yuna suka jika kita gombalin!" ucap Kei Energik, disambut anggukan santai Juno dan suara "hn..." dari Yukki ( Chalice : sekedar info... Mereka berdua Yuna FansBoy (?))

Tanpa peduli protesan semuanya dengan seenak jidatnya chalice memulai kompetesi.

"Waktunya hanya 1jam! (?) dan dimulai! Dari Sieghart dan seterusnya!" teriak Chalice.

"WTH!" teriak sieghart

Kita mulai dari Chaser dulu.

* * *

**-sieghart Side-**

Sieghart balik ke mansion dan menarik Mari ke taman (?).

Chaser cewe hanya heran.

**-ditaman bunga- (sejak kapan Mari suka ditaman bunga?)-**

BGM : Lihat Kebun ku.

"he,hei, Mari..." panggil Sieghart dengan malu-malu.

"_Kirei_" ucap Mari santai.

Ehem... apa Chalice dan sieghart salah denger?

Mari dia...

Dia...

Dia...

DIA MENGATAKAN '_KIREI_'! DUNIA BENTAR LAGI KIAMAT! *di gaplok Reader karena teriak pake Toa dan terlalu lebay*

"eh?" Sieghart semakin Salting dan canggung.

Ehem..ehem... ada yang salting nih *di tebas*

"taman bunga ini indah sekali" ucap Mari dengan muka bersemu merah (?).

OMG! Coba aja kamera ku tidak rusak, pasti si Mari udah chalice foto! Ngelihat Mari bersemu merah buat chalice meleleh (?).

Sieghart yang ngelihat Mari bersemu merah membuat Sieghart bermuka merah mirip tomat berkualitas.

"umm... Mari." Panggil Sieghart.

"ya?" tanya Mari.

Sieghart mengambil bunga Mawar dan memberikannya ke Mari.

"kau cantik bagaikan bunga Mawar ini dan indah bagaikan Taman ini" gombal Sieghart.

Mari yang mendengarnya hanya bermuka datar.

Sieghart yang merasa gagal karena ngelihat muka Mari yang datar.

Segera meng head bangkan kepalanya.

'aduh malu gueee! Gue kan kga bisa ngeggombal!' batinnya dengan logat gaul.

Mari segera menunduk dengan muka memerah semerah yah.. gak merah-merah amed lah, cuman mukanya yang bersemu merah ngebuat cowo-cowo klepek-klepek dan para _yuri_ klepek-klepek, apalagi jika Mari ngebuka kacamatanya.

Sieghart yang ngelihat MARi bersemu merah hanya bermuka bahagia...

Dia berhasil ngeggombal Mari.

"terimakasih... itu ngebuat aku..." ucap Mari sambil bersemu merah.

Sieghart yang udah ngerasa mau ditembak hanya dag-dig-dug.

SFX : suara jantung Sieghart yang super keras (?)

"aku..."

'ya...ya...' batin sieghart seneng.

"aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...rasanya semakin ingin membuatmu menjadi kelinci percobaanku secara PERMANENT" ucap Mari dengan muka dataaaar bangeeet XD.

Sieghart langsung bergubrak ria.

"ayo kita ke Labortarium ku" ucap Mari datar dan menyuruh Robotnya menyeret Sieghart.

"TIDAAAAAK!" teriaknya GaJe *ditebas* sambil diseret Robotnya Mari

_Poor... to Aeknard Sieghart._

* * *

**-Ronan Side-**

Sekarang giliran Ronie-chan~ *ditebas*

Ronan segera ngebawa ratu Tsundere!(?) ELESIS SIEGHART! *chalice ditebas lagi*

**-di rumah hantu-**

**BGM : pada malam jumat kliwon (?)**

"oi,oi... Ronan... ngapain elu ngebawa gua ke Rumah hantu ini?" tanya Elesis.

Ronan hanya cengar-cengir sambil bergaya ala di iklan sampo Pantenenene (?)

SFX : WUSH! WUSH (suara kibasan rambut maut Ronan)

Elesis hanya semakin sweadropped melihat pacarnya kaga waras.

Mereka tiba di kuburan.

Elesis mukanya semakin pucet saking takutnya.

Ronan yang ngelihatnya hanya tersenyum bak matahari (?).

Hei ,Ronan ini kesempatan mu sebenarnya, cuman karena ini Fic Rate K+ kadang berubah T jadi tidak dimasukin Rate M nya *chalice di hajar Reader dan Semuanya karena hampir ngebuat hal macem-macem*

"kau takut ya?" tanya Ronan.

"ti-tidak!" ucap Elesis sambil membuang muka.

Ronan tersenyum melihat pacarnya yang terkenal Tsundere itu dan yandere itu *ditebas*

"Hei, Elesis... kau tahu wajah mu itu mirip..." ucap Ronan ngegantung.

Elesis yang tahu mau digombalin hanya bermuka berharap digombalin yang berbau mesra (?).

"kau...

SFX : suara dag-dig-dug elesis.

"kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba nongol nek lampir.

"..mirip nek lampir deh..." ucap Ronan santai dengan muka kaya begini ( XD)

Elesis hanya cengo dan kaget.

PLAAAAK!

Ronan mendapatkan bekas tangan diwajahnya.

Elesis?

Dia udah hilang karena kecewa.

Setan yang disebelah Ronan hanya sweadropped

"hei, memang gombalan ku ngebuat dia marah ya?" tanya Ronan.

"iya..." jawab hantu itu sambil sweadropped.

Ronan langsung pundung di pojokkan.

Para setan yang disana (Genderuwo(?), Sadako, Kuntilanak (?), Nek llampir (?), nenek gayung (?), Kakek gayung (?), tuyul (?), dan lain-lain yang pasti setan) pada sweadropped-ria.

Ya,iyalah Elesis marah! Masa cantik-cantik di samakan dengan hantu seperti itu?!

D_asar idiot Ronan... *di tebas*_

* * *

**-Lass Side-**

**BGM : Stigmata**

Lass ngajak Arme Ke taman.

Dan mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Ada apa, Lass?" tanya Arme heran.

Lass hanya bermuka canggung dan malu.

"?" Arme hanya semakin bingung.

"Kamu..." ucap Lass dengan malu-malu.

"ya?" tanya Arme bingung.

"bapak kamu..." ucap Lass canggung.

"?"

"bapak kamu Astrounot ya?" tanya Lass.

Arme hanya cengo.

Hei Lass! Itu Gombalan Pasaran tau! Mana mempan! *di timpuk Scitmar*

Lass hanya menunggu jawaban Arme.

SFX : Suara dag-dig-dug Lass.

.

.

.

.

"KOK TAHU!" teriak Arme.

"soalnya kamu sudah melambung hatiku ke-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya Arme menyela lagi.

"BUKAN! BUKAN ITU! ku nanya kok kamu tahu bapakku astrounot?! Kau tahukan bapakku si ArmStong itu XD (?)" ucap Arme dengan mata bling-bling.

Arme segera menceritakan masa lalunya bersama bapaknya 'armstrong (maaf jika namanya kaga lengkap, chalice lupa nama panjangnya Astrounot yang bermarga armstrong itu , udah lama kaga baca buku kelas 6 #apahubungannya?).

Lass hanya meng head bang kepalanya karena Gombalannya ternyata menjadi nyata.

C_k..ck... pengen ngegombal malahan beneran nyata... poor Lass..._

* * *

**-Jin Side-**

Dengan percaya dirinya Jin udah ngerasa kalau gombalannya di terima.

Dengan OPTIMIS Jin ngajak Amy ke...

.

.

.

.

.

WC WANITA!

WTH?!

Dia mau ngapain di wc wanita? #plak!.

**BGM : lagu Mawar Marwan diganti lirik dan Judulnya sama Author seenak jidatnya menjadi Amy Jinny (?).**

"ada apa, jinny? Sampai ngajak ke WC wanita?" tanya Amy.

Jin yang udah nyamar jadi wanita hanya diem saja.

"Amy... kau mirip banget dengan..." ucap Jin pengen ngegombal.

Amy yang udah tahu mau digombalin matanya udah cling-cling (?).

"Kau..."

"mirip siapa? Selena Gomez? Gita Gutawa? Nikita? Kakak kelas Chalice? JuPe? Rin Kagamine (?)? Len Kagamine (?)?" tanya Amy dengan mata Cring! Terdapat bintangnya (?).

"kau..."

SFX : suara Kya-Kya Amy yang sedang bahagia.

"kau..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MIRIP BANGET DEH DENGAN TOILET XD" ucap Jin sambil menunjuk Toilet

Amy hanya cengo.

Wait A Minute

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

PLAK!PLOK!PLAK! DUAG! PRANG! BWOSS! DZEEER! DRRRRR! MEONG (?)! GUK-GUK(?)! DUAAAAR!

Amy meninggalkan Jin yang udah rohnya udah keluar dengan nasib 'mengenaskan' dan WC wanitanya udah dibumi hanguskan Amy.

Mau tahu Amy pake apa nyerang Jin?

Pertama nampar yah... masih waras lha...

Kedua nendang telak di bagian vitalnya (WTH?!)

Ketiga ngebakar Jin (kok masih bisa hidup?!)

Keempat pakai gergaji mesin (WTH?! WTF!?)

Kelima pakai RoadRoller punya Kagamine Twins (emang muat? Dan kok jadi cross? Dan Jin kok masih bisa hidup ya? #author banyak tanya)

Keenam pakai Kucing buat nampar Jin (astajim... kasihan sekali kucingnya DX)

Ketujuh pakai Anjing buat nimpuk Jin ( my peddro juga di lempar TT^TT #abaikan author yang gila ini.)

Kedelapan pakai granat (*cengo*)

Aneh ya... Jin kok masih bisa hidup walau sekarat dari serangan mematikan Amy.

_Akhir kata... Jin itu super idiot! Cewe yang cantik dan imut kaya amy Masa disamakan dengan Toilet?! Dasar... *dihajar Jin*_

* * *

-**-Rufus Side-**

**BGM : Velvet Room **

Si Chalice ngejodohin Rufus dengan Rin Ralat... pengen pairing Rufus dengan Rin dengan alasan cocok banget XD, kaga apa kan?

Rufus yang udah malu-malu kucing kaya adiknya merasa canggung ngajak Rin 'kencan' dengan Rin.

Rin hanya bingung dengan Keanehan Rufus.

"ada apa Rufus?" tanya Rin

"eto... umm..." ucap Rufus gugup... dengan muka kebingungan.

"?"

"umm...Rin..." ucap Rufus malu-malu.

"?"

Muka Rufus udah kaya kepiting rebus

Aaah~ mana hape chalice? Oh iya! Lagi dipakai! Uuuh... pengen banget nge foto Rufie-chan yang bermuka merah *di tembak mati*

"Rin..." ucap Rufus gugup, mukanya udah merah banget mungkin udah ngalahin Tomat berkualitas tinggi.

"ada apa?" tanya Rin.

'Rufus, mau nembak aku ya?' batin Rin senang dan dalam hatinya berkya-kya~!

Ya iyalah senang.

Rin udah suka dengan Rufus apalagi selalu menunggu pengakuan Rufus yang sifatnya Tsundere dan Yandere itu (?).

"umm..."

"ya?"

"mukamu..."

"ya?"

Rin menduga-duga Rin mau digombalin makanya matanya udah cliiiing!

"...ada jerawatnya" ucap Rufus dengan muka memerah.

Rin langsung cengo.

Dan langsung mengeluarkan sayapnya yang berwarna black and whiet itu dan langsung ngacir ninggalin Rufus sambil nangis.

Rufus yang ngelihatnya segera bergaya ala iklan (?).

"RRRIIIIINNN! Jangan tinggalin aku laaah" ucap Rufus lebay.

*chalice di tembak pakai shotgun*

_Lupakan rufus yang malu-malu kucing itu =.=''_

* * *

**-Yuri Side-**

**BGM : Servant Of Evil [Len Kagamine]**

Yuri segera ke dapur, karena ia tahu Yuko ada di dapur karena hobi yuko adalah memasak.

Pas dia pengen ngebuka pintu...

.

.

.

**DUAAAAG!**

Pintu segera di buka dan Yuri yang ada dibelakang pintu alhasil kejepit

"OK~ Yuko-samaa~ aku akan membeli Kolak (?)" ucap Rika, pengikut setia Yuko.

"Hei! Itu tugas Rie tau!" ucap Rie kesal, saudara kembar Rika.

Alhasil mereka berdua berantem di depan pintu dan semakin menggencet Pintu tersebut.

Nasib Yuri?

Jangan ditanya...

Jika tuh pintu ditarik..

Pasti Yuri udah gepeng kaya kertas...

"kau bener-bener pengen ku kasih fire strom ya?" tanya Rika.

"kau pengen kukasih Blizzard?" tanya Rie dengan sinis.

Alhasil disitu terjadi pertempuran sesama magic berelement berlawanan

Alhasil Yuri yang deeekaaat banget disitu kena imbasnya serangan mematikan si duo kembar itu.

Yuri yang ada di dekat situ nasib nya?

Udah jangan ditanya deh...

Paling-paling tewas *author di bekukan dan kasih listrik 100.000 voltz (lu kate ini Pokemon?)*

"hei,hei. Sudahah, jangan berantem mulu" lerai Yuko.

"ta,tapi, Yuko-sama..." ucap mereka bersamaan sambil memegang Es/Api.

"sudah,sudah. Gimana kalau kita perginya bareng-bareng?" tanya Y**uko.**

Rie dan Rika yang mendengarnya bermata Criiing!

"OKE!" teriak mereka.

"tu-tunggu dulu, aku matikan kompornya" ucap Yuko dan mematikan Kompornya.

Dan mereka segera pergi.

Nasib Yuri?

Udah saya kasih tahu jangan ditanya.

Yuna yang mau masak segera kedapur tanpa peduli kakak nya yang tergencet di pintu sambil pingsan.

**BUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!**

Dapur itu meledak, karena 1... Yuna memasak...

_Hasilnya.. Yuri dibawa ke Rumah sakit Jiwa *di bekukan* ralat di rumah sakit punya Elena Gomez (?)._

* * *

-**Akito Side-**

Akito yang dengan malu-malu kucing mengajak Luna ke...

Taman bermain.

-taman bermain-

**BGM : separuh jiwaku (?)**

Akito hanya bermuka blushing.

Gimana kaga blushing?!

Luna memakai baju yang bikin dia makin cantik XD, bajunya terkesan imut XD.

'jangan canggung... jangan canggung dan malu,...' batin Akito sambil blushing-ria.

" Akito, Kita main Roller Coaster, mau kaga? " ajak Luna dengan senyuman manis.

OMG!

Luna your so cute...

Make me (author) nosebleed (Yuna : hei! You not_** Yuri**_ right?!) (kenapa bahasanya jadi inggris?)

Uh-oh... kelihatannya ada yang bentar lagi nyemburin darah kalau melihat Luna tersenyum nih, hei Luna jangan tersenyum lagi, ntar Akito mati kehabisan darah lho!

Oke back to story...

"umm... Luna..." ucap Akito canggung.

"ya?"

"ka,kau..."

"?"

"...ba,bagaikan cahaya di ha,hatiku..." ucap Akito.

Luna yang mendengarnya bersemu merah.

"ma,maukah...ka,kau..." Akito yang udah berani bicara... pada akhirnya...

"LUUUUUNAAAA! Kemana sajaaa DX, Nee-san cariin dari tadi" ucap Yuna mengganggu moment-moment bahagia Akito.

"ne,neesan?"

"ayo, kita pulang dan masak Sarden!" ajakYuna dan menarik Luna.

"umm... da,dah... ,Akito" ucap Luna malu-malu.

Akito hanya tersenyum.

Setelah dua gadis yang nama belakangnya hampir sama (belakangnya terdapat 'Una') tidak terlihat akito segera headbang di bangku taman bermain.

Cewe-cewe yang disana yang mulai jatuh cinta pada Akito hanya merasa kasihan karena Akito 'gagal'

_Hei, setidaknya kau masih ada kesempatan dilain waktu, Akito. Dan kau udah ngeluarin pesonamu tanpa sengaja membuat perempuan-perempuan udah jatuh cinta padamu..._

_Poor... Akito... *di tarik kegelapan*_

* * *

_**-Azusa Side-**_

_**BGM : I Wanna Be With You**_

Kebetulan Azusa dan Flea ada di perpustakaan.

"hei, Ai-chan" panggil Flea.

"hai..." ucap Azusa dingin.

Dan mereka tetap membaca buku tanpa topik sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Azusa canggung, kenapa?

Dia bingung mau gombalin apa ke gadis maniac ikan dan pedang itu.

Flea yang mengetahui Azusa resah mulai bertanya.

"kenapa?" tanya Flea.

"ti,tidak..."

"kenapa mukamu memerah?"

"oh... di-disini panas soalnya.. ya... panas!" ucap Azusa salting.

Uuuh... coba aja ada kamera yang video itu... rasanya pengen ngevideo Azusa salting *di cekek Azusa*

"F-Flea..." panggil Azusa.

"ya?" tanya Flea.

"ka,kau..."

"?"

"a,aku..."

"?"

Azusa yang ditatap Flea hanya semakin salting dan canggung.

"ti-tidak jadi!" teriak Azusa dan pergi dari situ dengan muka meeeeeeeraaaaah banget XD, melebihi siapa saja XD.

_Dasar... malu-malu kucing... kalau begitu terus... si Flea bisa direbut lho! *di tabok Azusa*_

* * *

_**-Yukki, Juno, Kei Side-**_

BGM : Why To Why [hatsune Miku]

Karena mereka bertiga target nya sama, yaitu...

YUNA KUROGANE!

Dan mereka segera ke Yuna.

Yuna yang sedang asyik makan sarden melihat juno, yukki dan kei datang.

"ada apa?" tanya Yuna.

"Yuna ! kau cantik bagaikan Bunga ini! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku!" teriak Kei sambi memberikan Yuna Mawar biru.

"tidak" ucap Yuna tegas.

Kei langsung pundung di pojokkan.

'ini yang ke 100 aku ditolak Yuna...' batinya sedih.

"um...Y,yuna... kau i,indah bagaikan... langit yang melambungkan hatiku... ma,maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Juno.

"Tidak" ucap Yuna datar.

Juno akhirnya menemani Kei dan ditolak 100 kali dari Yuna.

"Yuna, ka,kau... hangat bagaikan matahari yang membuatku hangat... maukah kau menjadi pa,pacarku?" tanya Yukki.

"...tidak_** ..." ucap **_Yuna biasa-biasa saja.

Alhasil Yukki menemani duo orang yang lagi pundung itu.

"Hei, Yuna. Kau kaga mau jalan-jalan ke taman bermain bersama pacarku?" tanya Yui.

"Hai~Hai~ Yuuuiii-chaaan~" ucap Yuna dan kepalanya terdapat lope-lope.

"tapi aku ke kamar dulu, mau mengambil sesuatu" ucap Yui.

"hai~" ucap Yuna.

Sedangkan pacar Yui hanya stay cool.

Pas Yui sudah tidak terlihat terdapat sengatan listrik diantara Yuna dan pacar Yui.

'kenapaaaa! Rival kami itu Seorang cewe?!' batin Juno, Kei dan Yukki bersamaan, dengan ekspersi berbeda-beda : Kei yang udah ngeluarin air terjun di air matanya, Juno yang udah tampang MADESU *Di tembak pakai revolver*, Yukki yang hanya bermuka datar sambil sedih (?) ( Reader : kenapa jadi ada _Yuri _sih?!)

_Lupakan saja trio yang selalu di tolak Yuna itu... karena Yuna itu hanya menyukai 'yui' (kok jadi yuri ya lama-lama?)... poor trio macan *di tabok* ralat... poor for they..._

* * *

**-Sheiji Side-**

**BGM : Yami No Ou [BaKaito *ditabok* ralat... Kaito Shion] (?)**

Sheiji yang sedang lari-lari mencari Mitch yang kunjung tidak terlihat dari tadi.

-kebun bunga-

Saat Sheiji ada di kebun bunga, dia menemukan Mitch yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"MIIIITCH!" teriak Sheiji memanggil Mitch dan lari ke Mitch.

Mitch yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh dan menemukan Sheiji.

"ada apa, Sheiji?" tanya Mitch.

"a,aku..." ucap Sheji malu-malu.

Mitch yang sadar Sheji mau mengatakan perasaan, matanya segera bersinar-sinar.

'akhirnya Sheiji mengatakkan cintanya pada ku!' batin Mitch senang.

"a,aku...kamu..."

SFX : suara bahagia Mitch.

"kamu..."

Deg-deg...

"Kamu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...TUMBEN GAYA RAMBUTMU AGAK ANEH HARI INI XD" ucap Sheiji.

Mitch hanya cengo.

'apanya aneh? Ini kan gaya rambutku yang biasanya...' batin Mitch sambil memeriksa rambutnya.

'masih diikat twintail kok' batinnya lagi.

"dan mukamu kok jerawatan sih?~" ucap Sheiji santai.

Mitch hanya cengo.

Dan segera menjentikan jarinya.

Sheiji hanya bengong bingung

"JANGAN! TEMUI AKU SELAMA SEBULAAAAN!" ucapnya dan menampar Sheiji pakai _holy staff (?)_

Sheiji langsung K.O.

Dan Mitch?

Udah hilang karena dia pakai teleport.

_Dasar... bakaSheiji... kasihan tuh si Mitch kamu bilangin ada jerawatnya... padahal mukanya masih mulus..._

* * *

**-Ichirou Side-**

**BGM : Sail (MK 2 -ending Roze/Raze-)**

Ichirou yang dari tadi udah ada di Mansion para Kurogane bersaudara.

"hei, Chii-chan. Kau tidak mau coklat buatan ku?" tanya Reina yang cukup centil berlari kearah Ichiirou.

"tidak" ucap Ichiirou masa bodo.

"masa kamu tidak mau buatan ku sih~ kau sangat Dingin, Chii-chaaan~" ucap Reina sambil mencubit pipi Ichirou.

He,hei... ichirou, semoga iman mu kuat melawan Ocku yang Centil itu.

"Reina, percuma, si Ichiirou maunya buatan Chain" ucap Yuka santai sambil tiduran dilantai sambil memeluk boneka beruang versi jumbo.

"yakan?" tanya Yuka.

Ichiirou hanya mengangguk dengan muka malu.

"Muh! Tidak seru!' ucap Reina sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan pergi.

'terimakasih Yuka! Kau sudah menyelamatkan aku dari gadis centil itu!' batin Ichirou berterimakasih pada gadis tidak ber ekspressi itu.

"ada apa, Ichii-kun. Kesini?" tanya Xeina datar.

"umm... a,aku men..."sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya ucapan Ichirou di potong seseorang.

"Kakak Chain lagi pergi sama Mizuto, Mizuna, Mizuki dan Mizuno ke Xenia untuk membeli sesuatu, dan balik seminggu lagi" potong Yuka sambil tiduran di boneka beruangnya yang besar itu.

Ichirou langsung pundung di pojokkan dengan aura suram.

Kurogane bersaudara yang disana (hanya ada Yuka, Xeina, Reina dan Rena) sweadropped melihat kelakuan Ichirou.

'kasihan...' batin kurogane bersaudara.

A_ku juga turut bersedih~ Chiii-chan~ *di tabok Ichirou*_

* * *

**-stage-**

"kompetesi hari ini tidak ada yang lulus! Semuanya gagal!" ucap Chalice santai.

Sedangkan cowo-cowo yang ikut kompetesi hanya pundung di pojokkan ruangan (sederet dimulai dari sieghart dan terakhir Ichirou) dengan aura 'menyedihkan', Suram, MADESU! *di all out attacking*

"baiklah, saya akhirin dengan REVIEW ya minna XD" ucap Chalice senang.

Dan tiba-tiba muncul Chalice Dark Side yang sedang mengetik dengan asyiknya.

"KETEMU KAU, DARK! SINI! JANGAN MEMBUAT SHOUNEN-AI!" teriak Chalice dan langsung berlari ke DarkSidenya.

_**File delete**_

Dan menghapus file yang dibuat dark sidenya.

"fiuuuh... selamat deh... iman ku ini (?) supaya tidak membuat shounen-ai" ucap Chalice dengan muka bahagia.

Sedangkan sisi gelapnya?

Sudah ngeluarin energi negatif (?).

"KAU AKAN KUBUNUH CHALICE!" teriak Sisi gelapnya dan melempar ribuan pisau (?).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!" dan dengan sigap Chalice berlari dari serangan mematikan sisi gelapnya yang udah kerasukan dewa neraka Enma (?).

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran...

Sedangkan Kagemi? Kageha? Aoi? Aoki?Chalica?

Kagemi dan Aoi menjadi cheerleader dan mensorakin Chalice dark Side

"DARK SIDE-CHAN! DARKSIDE! GOOO! DAN BUNUH CHALICE KALAU BISA XD" teriak mereka berdua.

"KEJAAAAM! AKU TIDAK DI PEDULIKAN!"

Kageha, Chalica dan Aoki hanya bermain uno.

"uno..." ucap Chalica datar.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**REVIEW YAAAA XD.**

**ada yang ngerasa BGMnya kaga cocok dengan ceritanya? kalau ngerasa berati bener XD, sebenarnya saya ngasal naruh BGMnya tanpa peduli situasi ceritanya, nyahahahaha! *ketawa gaje* #digampar  
**


End file.
